Heroine Quest 45
<--Heroine Quest 44~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 46-> ---- Chapter 45: Requiem Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Imperial Tomb Enemies Encountered: Necromancer, Undead Dragon, Cursed Mercenary, Undead Centurion, (Super Zombie), Bone Magi, Bone Knight, Tomb Robber, Lich, Undead King Objective: Restore the Tree of Life! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 3 Undead Ash,5,000 EXP, & Unlock New Boss: Undead King ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, enemies are in red Rufa: "There have been numerous reports of undead attacks all over the world. The undead forces are getting stronger by the minute. If we can't stop the tree of life from turning into the tree of death, the consequences could be disastrous." ~~ Enter Imperial Tomb ~~ Rufa: "We need to get to the deepest parts of the tomb this time. We need to get as close to the tree of life as possible." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Necromancer Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Undead Dragon Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Cursed Mercenary Move to Red Tile: Event: There are countless hole on the floor. There are obviously traps ahead. # Let Rufa go first # Let Leemo go first # Rufa decides to carefully move through the area... Not a single trap was triggered! # Leemo decides to run past the area... Leemo triggered the poisonous gas trap!: Become Poisoned OR Leemo decides to run pass the area... Not a single trap was triggered! Move to Yellow Tile: Undead Centurion: "Urghhhh......" Leemo: "I remember him...... I crushed its skull last time! Look, you can still see the crack on its skull." Rufa: "They will just keep on coming back..." Fight: Undead Centurion Move to Red Tile: Event: A lot of zombie hands reach out from the mud to grab you! Rufa pulls a zombie out from the ground! It's a super zombie!: Fight: Zombie Leemo: "Where did that disgusting red water come from?" Rufa: "Judging from the overall structure of the tomb, that's probably the closest place to the tree of life. A part of the sacred tree can very well be soaked in that water." Leemo: (Uh, sounds like we are going in.) Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Magi Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Knight Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Tomb Robber Event Tile: Leemo: "Yuck! It smells like blood!" Rufa: "Leemo, I just thought of it. You seem to be immune to ghosts and darkness now." Leemo: "Maybe it's because you two are both here. I don't think it's that scary anymore." Rufa: "That's so amazing... Overcoming one of your natural fears." Leemo: "Is it really that amazing? Hah hah." Walking into water with the smell of blood... you feel very uncomfortable.: Become Wet & Demoralized Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Lich Rufa: "I see a source of light there." Move to Destination Tile: Rufa: "This is probably a root of the sacred tree! Try placing the Phoenix feather on it." ???: "Who dares violate and confront death..." Leemo: "Eh, did you just say something?" Rufa: "No, I was just about to ask the same question..." Leemo: "Rufa, behind you!" Undead King: "Join my army of undeads!" Fight: Undead King Undead King: "Kekeke..." Leemo: "We've defeated it!" Rufa: "As long as the undeads can feed on the energy of the tree, they will keep returning." Leemo: "Let's hope this feather works..." (The tail feather of the Phoenix starts to shine) Rufa: "So bright! The feather's life energy has been transferred to the tree!" Leemo: "Awesome!" Rufa: "The tree of life is no longer emitting death energy. Now we just have to wait for the tree to recover to its original state. The undead should still be active in the tomb temporarily." Quest Complete! Leemo: "The weather is so good outside by contrast!" Rufa: "And we've saved the world from the undead threat!" Leemo: "But we didn't meet the emperor this time..." Rufa: "That's probably for the better. Dealing with the emperor can really complicate things." Leemo: "Agreed! I've always disliked dealing with people with noble backgrounds. Even when they pay more for my swords. I just don't like their attitude." Rufa: "We should give ourselves a break and really get some rest this time." Leemo: "Okay! I gotta get back and check if my friends have been looking after my swords as they promised." ???: "............" Sarven: "Swordsmiths......Heh heh heh......" Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Undead Ash